Onu-Koro
Onu-Koro is the subterranean village of Earth, and home to the Onu-Matoran. Description 2012 Arc It is built in a vast cavern, through which a small underground river flows. Air circulates through chutes in the ceiling, or through one of the hundreds of interlocking tunnels leading into Onu-Wahi from the village proper. Hut design is similar to Ko-Wahi, in that they are built directly into the face of the earth, and walled in the traditional plaster dwelling style of the Matoran. 2013 Arc Led by Akiri Nuparu, Onu-Koro is located in a huge cavern in the middle of Onu-Wahi. It is a massive bubble in the earth with ceilings that vanish into the darkness above and walls littered with gateways well-guarded by gatehouses holding steam cannons. The Koro is the central hub of a network of highways and tunnels that link it with the other parts of the island and with its mines. It consists of huts made of dark stone interwoven with a maze of metal pipes transporting water, gases, and even objects, around the Koro. A cool stream cuts down the middle of the village and is bridged by several pedestrian walkways. The village is lit by lightstone streetlamps and the glow of forges. The center of the village has a main marketplace where tinkerers sell small ornaments and gadgets. The middle rings of the Koro are residential, peppered with other establishments like stores and eateries. Engineering plants push up against the village’s crowded edges, always bustling with activity. The smell of metal and the smoke of production fill the cavern of Onu-Koro as foundries built there smelt mined ores and turn them into machines. The industrial gases and other wastes are siphoned off to the surface through ducts high in the roof of the village. Nuparu now occupies the great hut once used by Turaga Whenua and directs the village’s progress with clear vision. The clever hands of Onu-Koro manufacture technologies of war and progress for the entire island; but they keep as many inventions secret as they sell. Nuparu is very careful about which technologies the Koro releases, controls trade with a stern hand, and places great importance on security. This has lead to an expansion of the formidable Ussalry, housed at its three stables around the village. The Ussalry defend the Koro and the Wahi around it and, due to the great influx of money and trade of materials, they consistently patrol Onu-Koro’s borders and check everyone and everything going in or out. The highways connecting Onu-Koro to the island at large have been greatly expanded to accommodate the movement of technologies, and are always patrolled by guards and escorts. Government and Politics Akiri Nuparu leads Onu-Koro since the death of Turaga Whenua. Captain Onepu leads the Ussalry as he always has. Law Crime comes in four classes, indicated by letters. The following list is not comprehensive, but gives a general idea of what falls where. * D- Public intoxication, loitering, littering in no-littering areas, grafitti * C- Sabotaging machinery, petty theft, illegal entrance into the town, theft, anti-Mata nui/pro-Makuta propaganda * B- Smuggling, attempted murder, grand larceny * A- Murder, insurrection Each class of crime has a level of punishment associated with it as well. * D- Fines or public service * C- Short-term incarceration (2 weeks) or public service * B- Incarceration (3+ months) * A- Incarceration (varies, 6 months minimum) Locations *Whenua's Hut/Akiri's Hut: Home of Turaga Whenua and the main political center for Onu-Wahi. Located in the center of the Koro. Turaga Whenua was kidnapped by Heuani from his hut and spirited away via a secret passage nearby. Now the hut of Akiri Nuparu , while still the political center of the Wahi. *The Grand Bazaar: A place where merchants from the surface of the island trade and do business with the miners. Any sort of being can be seen in the Grand Bazaar, though most commonly Matoran run the booths. *The Spade and Stone: Inn with two floors where Kohra had her base of operations during the Great Mine Bombing. Run by a gentile Onu-Matoran. *Onu-Koro Hospital: A small place with a few rooms for treating miners hurt on duty, and the occasional roaming Toa hot-shot turned fish-food. *Onu-Koro Ussalry Headquarters: Primary base of the Onu-Koro Ussalry, this is where the high command resides. Primarily offices, with a jail and stables nearby. *Great Mine: Onu-Koro's largest mine, currently under repair due to damage from the Great Mine Bombing. *Wise Man's Archive: The town's largest library. Formerly owned by the De-Toa Demos, now owned by his associate, a Ko-Matoran named Priicu. *Please see the Locations category for a regional list. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Canon Category:Underground